Safe and Sound
by SharpieSam
Summary: Finn felt a whimper escape his lips as tears fell down onto his pajamas. He never cried. He only cried when people died...Oneshot


_A/N: The song is called "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift (feat. The Civil Wars)_

* * *

><p>"Thanks for helping me clean out the candy fields." Princess Bubblegum said with a smile.<p>

"No problem princess." Jake said with Finn beside him.

"Um, Princess. If I may ask, what is all this stuff?" Finn asked with curiosity as he looked at the vast amount of scattered debris.

"It's just debris from the Mushroom War. It's really no big deal. We're still working on cleaning up all of Ooo." She answered simply.

"Oh ok." Finn replied with little interest. The bubblegum princess left with a wave leaving the two adventurers to their cleaning.

* * *

><p>"Hey Finn! Look at this thing! Neat huh?" Jake said dangling a locket in front of his face.<p>

"Uh, yeah sure Jake." Finn said with a huff. He was carrying a huge stack of debris over to the trash can when suddenly his foot caught on something and he fell to the ground hearing a clank behind him followed by a light melody.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

There were no words to the mysterious melody, but for some reason, Finn could hear the strangely familiar lyrics being played in his head.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

Finn gasped as the images flooded his mind. The grassy field littered with debris suddenly turned to a fiery scene. He saw feet pounding the floor and blood pooling around bodies. Screams echoed through the night as fires raged on. Finn stumbled to his feet looking around. He seemed invisible to the panicked humans.

Humans.

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

The words continued as Finn mindlessly ventured over through the burning village. He had no control over his feet; they simply lead him towards the sweet melody, towards a small little house.

_Don't you dare look out your window darling_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

Finn looked through the window of the little charred home. He then saw it, a beautiful woman sitting against the wall. Her beautiful golden hair blew slightly in the wind as she gently sung the words to the tiny newborn resting in her arms. They looked as if they were carbon copies of each other except for the fact that the mother was wearing what seemed to be like a bunny themed hat and the little boy wearing some sort of bear themed hat.

_Hold onto this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone_

A loud crash interrupted the scene as the roof caught fire and began to collapse. The tiny infant stirred slightly whimpering as the mother got up to her feet dashing out the door grasping the music box and the child. Finn followed close behind, and even through the chaos, the mother continued to sing.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

A pillar fell and embers scattered everywhere burning the blonde woman and tearing the corner of the ear of her hat, but Finn was unharmed. She wrapped herself tightly around the tiny squirming child as embers rained down on her body which was already exhausted from the smoke and radiation. She was determined to save the child.

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

Finn followed as the small family dashed through the collapsing town. Dead bodies were everywhere. Tree branches cut the woman's skin leaving bloody marks and boulders left nasty bruises everywhere. Finn could only follow in amazement as she persevered and never ceased the song.

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_La La (La La)_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

Finally, the exhaustion and radiation was too much. The mother collapsed onto her back panting and the tiny music box fell to the side. Blood seeped through her wounds turning the burning grass blood red. Finn stood above her in shock, but he could not speak nor could he move. He was trapped in a trance. The tiny baby squirmed beginning to cry once more when the mother brought her shaking hands up and touched the baby's cheek.

"Shh..Shh, Finn. It's ok. I'm here."

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

Finn gasped as the words sank in. He fell back into the grass in complete shock. Memories flooded his mind making his head spin. He felt a hand over his and looked over seeing the woman exhausted in the grass near death as she hummed the last line.

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

The music ceased. Finn stumbled to his feet looking around again. The lush green grass blew gently in the summer wind and the debris was there once more.

"Aw man Finn! You spilled the trash everywhere! Quit making more work for us!" Jake complained. Finn jumped slightly and looked over to his brother as he began to collect all the scattered objects. His stretchy arm wrapped around the music box.

"Wait!" Finn dove for the box and frantically yanked it out of the dog's hand.

"Geez Finn, relax. It's just a music box. It's old anyway." Jake said. He reached over to take the box again, but Finn hugged the box close to his chest.

"Ok fine dude if you really want it _that _bad." Jake said with out a care in the world.

* * *

><p>Finn lay in his bed of animal skins. He held the music box above him and he simply stared at it. Slowly, he lifted the lid of the box and felt the soothing melody flood his ears. He stared at his reflection on the mirror when he saw something sticking out from inside the box. How had he missed that? Gently, he lifted the yellowing paper and sat up unfolding it only to be greeted again by that beautiful blonde haired woman. She had a look of relief on her face as she cradled the tiny newborn baby boy in her arms.<p>

Finn felt a whimper escape his lips as tears fell down onto his pajamas. He never cried. He only cried when people died, and yet someone had died, perhaps not recently but it felt as if he had to cry.

"Just close your eyes." A faint voice whispered in his head. He obeyed.

"You'll be alright." Finn sank into his bed falling into a deep sleep.

"Come morning light." Finn opened his eyes and saw once again the bright field only now, a soft morning glow illuminated the grass and poured into the sky. He walked around confused feeling the gentle breeze rustle his blonde hair. He heard a soft voice call his name and he turned in disbelief, and yet there she was. He did not even need to think as he ran as fast as his noodle legs could carry him. He jumped into the woman's outstretched arms and breathed in her familiar scent feeling her blonde hair on his cheek. It had been years, and yet the sound of his mother's heartbeat was so familiar, so real, as if she was still alive.

"You and I'll be safe and sound."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I don't really like the idea of Fionna being Finn's mom but I couldn't resist writing this. Thanks for reading! Review if you enjoyed! _


End file.
